Pedagogy Anarchy Meditation
Pedagogy Anarchy Quiz For these questions, do not check any previous answers before answering, and do not submit the same set of answers twice or more for different purposes. Ideally, you should follow the tutorial, which contains the pre-requisite knowledge needed to "earn A" to do anything you want! This may be found at http://lucianspedagogy.blogspot.com/p/welcome.html. 1. What is the reason you would like to complete this quiz? This seen-as essay will be breasoned out by you (you will imagine the x, y and z dimensions of each object from a short sentence about the army, originally the seen-as argument for my essay on anarchy, which I wrote a pop-song about http://www.luciangreen.com. EXPOSITION: 2. Cup 0.06 0.06 0.1 3. Bottle 0.05 0.05 0.25 4. Apple 0.06 0.06 0.06 5. Periscope 0.01 0.01 0.05 6. Pear 0.06 0.06 0.1 CRITIQUE: 7. Brick 0.2 0.05 0.05 8. Log 0.25 0.1 0.1 9. Flag 1 0.001 1 10. Bun 0.06 0.06 0.05 11. Plant 0.001 0.001 0.03 DETAILED REASONING: 12. Tofu 0.01 0.01 0.01 13. garbage bag 0.5 0.5 1 14. nut 0.005 0.01 0.005 15. processed vegan cheese 0.1 0.1 0.001 16. glass 0.06 0.06 0.1 17. roll 0.1 0.05 0.05 18. peanut 0.01 0.005 0.01 19. nectarine 0.05 0.05 0.05 20. sugar 0.01 0.01 0.01 21. ball 0.1 0.1 0.1 22. banana 0.1 0.2 0.05 23. orange 0.06 0.06 0.06 24. mandarin 0.06 0.06 0.05 25. bra 0.5 0.5 0.2 26. stand 1 1 2 27. ring 0.01 0.01 0.001 28. watering container 0.1 0.05 0.2 29. base 1 1 0.01 30. mat 1.8 0.5 0.01 31. flask 0.1 0.1 0.3 32. dried fig 0.01 0.01 0.005 33. shorts 0.3 0.2 0.2 34. branch 0.5 0.01 0.01 35. hoop 1 1 0.01 36. mug 0.05 0.05 0.1 MIND MAP: 37. bible 0.1 0.15 0.05 38. wood 1 0.1 0.01 39. stretcher 1.8 0.5 0.05 40. locker 0.2 0.3 0.6 41. carrot 0.1 0.01 0.01 42. seat 0.5 0.5 1 43. salt 0.005 0.005 0.0025 44. name badge 0.05 0.003 0.01 45. drum 0.3 0.3 0.15 46. arrow bow 0.5 0.01 1 47. crotchet 0.002 0 0.006 48. money 0.2 0.0001 0.05 49. celery 0.1 0.03 0.01 50. balloon 1 1 1 51. corn 0.1 0.05 0.05 52. towel 0.5 1 0.01 53. playing card 0.05 0.1 0.0002 54. tea cup 0.05 0.05 0.05 55. twig 0.05 0.001 0.001 56. label 0.05 0.01 0.0001 57. pole 0.01 0.01 2 58. pupil 0.005 0 0.005 59. face 0.2 0.2 0.3 60. number 0.01 0 0.023 61. ladder 0.5 0.1 2 62. tea towel 0.25 0.5 0.001 63. calf 0.5 0.3 0.4 64. glasses 0.2 0.15 0.05 65. mitochondrion model 0.1 0.1 0.1 66. candle 0.01 0.01 0.1 67. birth schedule 0.2 0.3 0.0001 68. staff timetable 0.3 0.2 0.0001 69. room timetable 0.2 0.6 0.0001 70. couch 2 1 1 71. pencil case 0.3 0.1 0.01 72. hole puncher 0.05 0.1 0.002 73. water container 0.05 0.05 0.1 74. pen 0.2 0.005 0.005 75. black sheet of paper 0.2 0.3 0.0001 76. white sheet of paper 0.1 0.1 0.0001 77. tambourine 0.1 0.1 0.05 78. friend 0.5 0.3 1.6 79. brother 0.5 0.3 1.8 80. go sign 0.5 0.05 1 81. the library 10 20 3 82. the conference room 20 50 3 83. the encyclopaedia volume 0.3 0.05 0.4 84. the blank book 0.1 0.1 0.0005 85. wheat biscuit 0.1 0.05 0.01 86. glove 0.2 0.1 0.04 Further Reading Pedagogy - Detailed arguments in the form of secondary texts from Pedagogy. Lucianic_Meditation - How to use pedagogy to achieve your goals, and how to write your own pedagogical arguments.